Chacing Juliette
by Nayeli13
Summary: New kids in glee and Kurt's not going to stand for the lack of love between two of the newest New Directions. Poor Blaine just can't seem to keep him from it either. T cause I'm paranoid. Very paranoid. ABANDONED. I'm open to having it adopted out, but I doubt that anyone would want it.
1. Flawless

AN- Alright. This is gonna be kinda familiar, but different all the same. I am redoing this story. I am having no luck with the story so I've decided to re-evaluate. If this fails… I will be crushed and leave from fanfiction because the response I get to my original stories is far from what I'm getting here. My friends and people from the websites I post my stories on usually love them. That's why I am changing this because I have a storyline just it's apparently written to the distaste of those who read it. So here it is redone and brand new…

Disclaimer- I am a fourteen year old girl and therefore not Ryan Murphy who is one of the coolest people ever! Despair… |;( Also I do not own 'Young Forever' by The Ready Set. Jordan Witzigreuter does and he is one of the cutest people ever! I mean DANG!

Chapter One  
>Kurt's Pov<p>

What is that? I look over to Blaine quizzically, nodding towards the room the sound is coming from. It sounds like singing and judging from the thumping sounds dancing too. It's not the New Directions. I know their voices and those aren't them. I take a few more steps towards the cracked door to see who is singing inside. I take the liberty to push the door the rest of the way open and tip toe in, to avoid disturbing the intriguing performance, with Blaine in tow. They should've shut it if they didn't want an audience. I stay back a little ways to quietly observe the group while they remain unaware. Blaine whispers "They're good." I turn and nod. They're _really_ good. The sound stops and Blaine begins to clap. "That was awesome!" he compliments them as we enter their sight.

First I notice the reactions of some of their performers. A blonde that reminds me of Brittany beams at Blaine. While I watch a brunette couple slip out the other doors. I turn to one of them and I state simply "You're a band, aren't you." I nod my head at their instruments.

The blonde girl with piercing green eyes replies with a bubbly attitude. "Yeah! How'd ya guess?"

A tall boy with dark hair puts a hand on her shoulder and tells her "Hon. We've got instruments and we're practicing remember?"

"Oh yeah…" She trails off looking into his bright blue eyes admiringly. "You're soooo smart Austie!"

"Thank you Des." He responds then turns to Blaine and I. "I'm Austin. That's Desiree." He offers his hand to shake as he introduces himself and Desiree.

I take it. "I'm Kurt." I inform him. He nods and turns to Blaine to shake his hand as well.

Blaine grabs his hand and says "I'm Blaine. It's nice to meet you." He smiles politely and begins to look around the room. When they release their hands from the other's grasps I take Blaine's in mine. Loving the feeling just as much as I did the day I met him.

"Austin! Where'd you put my guitar?" A red headed girl yells from across the room. She looks frantically around the area. "I can't find it!" She tells him in a panic.

"I gave it to Desi and told her to put it on a stand! Ask her!" He says gesturing to the silly blonde that is currently drawing in a sketch pad nearby.

The girl walks over to the three of us and inquires "Who're they? And I already asked her. She told me she doesn't know! We have got to find it!"

"We're Kurt and Blaine." I say pointing to myself and Blaine in turn to make it easier for her to focus on regaining her instrument without worrying about introductions. Blaine looking for his guitar is absolutely hilarious. He looks as if the world is about to end just like she does currently. I can see him begin to scan the room a sympathetic look in his hazel eyes.

"Maybe Priscilla took it." Desi gasps covering her mouth and looking up from the book in front of her. It bobbles in her lap and an intricate floral design peeks out from its pages. I would've never pegged her as an artsy type.

I pull my eyebrows together as her statement hits me. Who is Priscilla? What have we gotten ourselves into? These are some strange people…

Austin looks at her pitifully. "Honey Priscilla couldn't have taken it. She isn't here anymore remember?" He looks cautious as if she might break if she takes the statement wrong.

"Oh no! She died! What if she got buried with the guitar?" Desi looks worried, but thankfully she doesn't begin to cry.

He sighs in relief. "She didn't get buried with it don't worry. Now try to remember where you put it. Please?" He asks sweetly.

She smiles "Okay." Desiree looks thoughtfully at her notebook and her pencils glides across her paper in soft strokes.

He whispers low to us so she can't hear. "Priscilla was her hamster. She died 3 years ago." He glances back to her and she didn't hear a thing. She is still gazing down at her sketch pad quietly.

The brunette couple I saw leave earlier runs in, the girl holding what I assume to be the missing guitar. "Why was Jordan's guitar in the janitor's closet?" The girl asks.

"The door said standing room only." Desiree says. "Isn't that what it's for?"

The red head Jordan's hazel eyes light up. "I so owe you Juliette!" She hugs the short brunette girl, who is apparently named Juliette. Then takes the guitar and spins around squealing. "Des! I got it back!" She skips to Desiree's side. I stare baffled. These people are _Craaaaazzzzyyyyy._

The boy that entered with Juliette has the same eyes as Jordan. He smiles "I'm Chace! This is Juliette." He shakes my hand just like Austin. Juliette gives me a hug. She seems different than the rest of the group. There is something about her I can't put my finger on.

"Kurt. Blaine." I again introduce us. "One question how many more of you are there? I am really sick of saying my own name." I joke to lighten the mood. Although the constant introductions are a little bit frustrating.

"Just us six! Trent's in the hall." Juliette promises. "Lord knows I'd go crazy if there were more of us." Her blue eyes widen in mock fear at the thought.

I laugh at her fake fear and respond "There are thirteen of us in the New Directions, and trust me we run drama city!"

"Ahh! I can barely take six…" Austin shakes his head.

"So. What's your band name?" Blaine asks them curiously.

"Flawless." One last boy enters the room. "I'm Trent. Last one I swear. And I know your names are Kurt and Blaine! I heard from the hall. Just finished the choreography." His last statement was directed at Austin. He responds with a swift nod and they begin to look at the paper in Trent's hands. His eyes are proud as he moves his dark skinned hand to point out the dance steps to Austin.

Blaine looks contemplative and then he speaks. "You sing and dance. Why not try Glee club! New Directions would love to have you." He asks.

The six of them all group together around us. "Well I'm assuming we'd have to audition and it would be a great time to practice our new number." Trent says. His brown eyes persuasive, "In?" There are nods all around.

"Great!" I exclaim excited at the idea of some new talent in our group. "We better get going we're going to be late as is." I remind Blaine as I look to the clock. We're already five minutes past the beginning of practice.

"Everyone grab an instrument!" Austin yells. "Here Babe take the microphone." He hands it to Desiree. I assume because it's the least expensive thing there. Blaine and I lead the way to the practice room.

"You're late guys!" Mr. Schuester scolds us.

"Sorry does this make up for it?" I ask as all, but Chace and Juliette file in. I hear a gasp from the room out of surprise, followed by a bang from the hallway. I wince at the sound. It means nothing, but trouble.

"Chace! Dude! These are my favorite drums come on!" I hear Juliette scold.

"Sorry!" He pushes them through the doorway and they hit the wall where we hear another resounding crash.

"Not even gonna say anything… nothing at all." She sighs, pulls them away from the wall, and into the room. They walk to stand next to their friends. Chace with a sheepish look displayed on his face, obviously embarrassed by the whole incident. "Hi! I'm Juliette Corgan! And we're the band Flawless. All of us do a little bit of everything. We each can play guitar, drums, and keyboard. We all sing and dance as well. I'm a sophomore."

Chace is the next to speak. "I'm Chace Whitley! I'm a sophomore." He gives a shy wave and looks to Juliette, with an apologetic look on his face, who is staring straight ahead.

Then Jordan adds. "I'm Jordan Whitley. Chace's big sister. I'm a junior." At this Chace fake frowns sticking his tongue out, enjoying the quiet giggles from Juliette. It's easy to see he's happy to get a response, especially a positive one.

"I'm Trent Louvel. I'm a junior." He stands there tall and proud. He's obviously a little uncomfortable and worried of being rejected. Jordan reaches over and takes his hand with a small smile to comfort him.

Austin introduces himself next "I'm Austin Hawkins. I'm a junior as well." He pats Trent on the back an obvious chill out. Trent relaxes.

Finally Desiree speaks "I'm Desiree Brandon and I miss Priscilla." Austin sighs quietly.

He touches her shoulder and adds "She's a junior."

"And I'm a junior" Desiree parrots him grinning widely very excited.

"They want to join New Directions!" I announce to the group happily.

Mr. Schuester smiles "I guess your lateness can be allowed." He jokes to me and Blaine. "So when do you think you'll be ready for auditions?" He asks them.

"We could go now." Trent says. I grab Blaine and pull him to sit down next to me in my seat next to Mercedes. She's looking contemplative toward them. As if she isn't sure of what to think of them. I can understand that because she hasn't heard them sing yet.

"Normally we would have people on instruments, but all you guys want is dancing and singing. So we're just gonna play an mp3 of the song." Jordan explains to us as they prepare.

"Alright. New Directions I present Flawless." Mr. Schuester introduces them. He leaves the performance area and Trent starts the mp3. The song begins to play from the speakers.

They start singing (Bold is everyone) and dancing to the song and quite well at that.

**We'll (we'll) be young forever**

**We'll (we'll) be young forever**

Trent-

We could be like prisoners,

Yeah, and we could be alone

Jordan-

Or we could make a mess

Like no one knows

and risk it on our own

Austin-

Spending the money that we don't have

cause we don't care, no

Desiree-

Living like kings with broken strings

and bass down to the floor

**Oooh, oooh**

**Living with our headphones up**

**Oooh, oooh**

**We've got sound and that's enough**

**Oooh, oooh**

**Nobody can touch us**

**And we run and we run and we run**

Chace-

HEY **(hey)** we'll be young forever

We'll be young forever

Till forever stops

Juliette-

We're singing

HEY **(hey)** we'll be on forever

Tonight will last forever

Till our bodies drop

Desiree-

We can run through the night,

Write our name up in the sky,

Got the music on our side

Ain't nobody gonna catch us

Austin-

Singing

HEY **(hey) **we'll be young forever,

On the run forever

And we'll never stop

**(don't stop, don't stop no)**

Juliette-

Look at us **(Look at us)**

We'll take the whole world by surprise

Million dollar mindset in place,

You can see it in our eyes

Chace-

Everything here is ours to take

So come and take your side

Livin' like kings with broken strings

And bass so synthesized

**Oooh, oooh**

**We can turn the speakers up**

**Oooh, oooh**

**Cause we've got sound and that's enough**

**Oooh, oooh**

**Nobody can touch us**

**And we run and we run and we run**

Jordan-

HEY **(hey)** we'll be young forever

We'll be young forever

Till forever stops

Trent-

We're singing

HEY **(hey)** we'll be on forever

Tonight will last forever

Till our bodies drop

**We can run through the night,**

**Write our name up in the sky,**

**Got the music on our side**

**Ain't nobody gonna catch us**

Chace-

Singing

HEY **(hey)** we'll be young forever,

On the run forever

And we'll never stop

**(don't stop, don't stop no)**

Juliette-

**Oooh, oooh**

We're gonna rule the world tonight

**Oooh, oooh**

The beat of the drums keeps us alive

Trent-

Tonight will last forever

Till our bodies drop

Jordan-

HEY **(hey)** we'll be young forever

We'll be young forever

Till forever stops

**(don't stop, don't stop no)**

Austin-

We're singing

HEY **(hey)** we'll be on forever

Tonight will last forever

Till our bodies drop

**We can run through the night,**

**Write our name up in the sky,**

**We can run, run, run away**

**Nobody gonna catch us**

Desiree-

Singing

HEY **(hey)** we'll be young forever,

On the run forever

And we'll never stop

**(don't stop, don't stop no)**

**Run, run, run away**

**We can run, run, run away**

The song ends and they all stand still waiting for response. Juliette drops her arms from where she had stopped and says "Do we gotta leave so you can decide?" They all stand around nervously awaiting the verdict

Mr. Schue shakes his head. He glances at our expressions of amazement knowing they tell all. "Welcome to New Directions" He tells them.

The girls all run to their partners. Jordan and Trent share a quick kiss. While Austin just holds Desiree who is upset Priscilla couldn't be there to see. Out of the corner of my eye the most interesting thing happened Chace and Juliette high five and then just stand there talking about the performance. They don't even hug. What kind of a couple are they? They are a couple aren't they? I mean they bicker like one! Plus they look super cute together! I wonder if they are or not… cause if not someone is going to have to do something about that. Namely me. Blaine taps my shoulder. I face him.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks. The way he can always tell when something is on my mind amuses me.

"I'll explain later!" I reply fast. I can't talk about them while they're in the room. That would be rude. I look back to Chace and Juliette. They are absolutely puzzling. Jordan says something to Juliette I can't catch and she squeals and jumps into Chace's arms. Chace gets a grin on his face big enough to compete with the Cheshire cat. When she releases him it fades back to the smirk I've seen his face display when with her. A look into his eyes would show nothing, but pure ecstasy for her. That is until she skips to Desi to relay the apparent news. Then you would catch the look of disappointment that looks awful like he heard the world was gonna end before he graduated. He likes her! A boy would not be that disappointed about a girl unless he liked her and she wasn't dating him. I've seen too many Finn issues to not know better. I smile at the thought. The boy has finally figured it out though. He's with Rachael and they appear to be solid. Hopefully the New Directions drama vortex doesn't suck them back in because I am sick of their problems.

"Okay! We have to get prepared guys! It's a new year and we need to be ready so we can do even better at nationals this year! So I want to start off the year with a duets competition. Also so we can see how some of our new members sing in pairings!" Mr. Schuester says giving his spiel about the assignment. I look at Blaine and we just nod knowing that we're paired up with each other. He smiles at me which only makes me melt a little inside. I wonder what song we'll sing. Mr. Schue continues "However once paired up you will draw your song from some I have picked out. Some are romantic duets, others are solos that you will have to rearrange to be a duet, as well as some that are same couple duets that are sung toward the audience. You can change the arrangement of the song, but nothing else. Come on and grab your songs." I see Rachael and Finn grab their song and Rachael jumps up and down. They obviously got one of the romantic duets. Then Sam grabs one out and gives it to Mercedes who smiles and shows it to him. Jordan snatches one out of the basket and peeks at it handing it over to Trent who responds with a smile and a nod. Puck gets one out and gives it to Lauren. She looks at it and scoffs handing it back to him. He looks and frowns as well. I'm gonna guess it was a really romantic song. Although Puck might've been happy about wooing her with a romantic duet. Desiree gestures for Austin to pick and he shakes his head. Santana pushes Austin aside and pulls one out. She gives it to Brittany who smiles widely.

Santana looks amused and I hear her say "I don't think Schuester listened to all of these…"

Brittany answers "I suggested it to him."

Santana laughs muttering something like "When we sing this he's gonna flip…"

Blaine walks up and grabs one quickly with Desiree doing the same. He shows it to me. I smile. The song is great, but it's a solo by a girl. This is going to be interesting, but we can make it work. Actually it will work out quite well. I think to myself as I begin to rearrange it in my mind. I look up to see Quinn take a slip of paper to Artie. I've never heard them duet before, but of course them being the only non-attached pair in New Directions they are stuck together. That is unless Chace and Juliette aren't together…The pair approach Mr. Schue who hands them the last slip of paper. Juliette looks at it and crinkles her nose. Chace reads it over her shoulder and a shocked look creeps onto his face. I can only guess that's going to be a performance worth watching.


	2. Awkweird Beginnings

AN- Umm. This would've been posted sooner, but my laptop got a 'Trojan virus' as my dad told me. So I couldn't write for a few days. I shall continue this note. Okay so I have turned into a night owl and can only write at 2 in the morning which is odd. So I am posting at ridiculous times when no one is on. I hope that is okay… If not. :) *smileyface* I hope it makes you feel better and happy and makes you want to review because I'm awesome… Kinda.

P.s. The band name Flawless' logo is You(less than sign)Flaw because less than flaw is flawless. It sucks I can't use the symbol. Dang. The logo pretty much means you're flawless.

P.p.s. Umm. I may have used a swear word. If it's a swear word…I would type it, but then the warning to keep you from seeing the word would contain it. Therefore I would have to warn you that my warning for swearing contained a swearword making a ridiculous situation for us all. By the way if you read it and say it isn't a swear word PM me or write in a review that it isn't and I can take this ridiculousness down and not look like a complete fool. |;D

Disclaimer- Ryan Murphy is not I, ergo me no ownie!

Chapter 2

Blaine's Pov

What is he thinking about? And why is he staring at those new kids. "Heeellleeewww! KURT! Anyone home?" I stick my hand in front of his face and he walks into it as we are leaving the building. Leaving me to do what any teenage boy would do. Laugh hysterically. "Is there anything up there at all? You walked into MY HAND!" I gasp out between fits of laughter.

"Blaine Anderson! You better not of messed up my hair!" His hands fly to his hair to make sure it's still perfect. I roll my eyes after I've caught my breath. He pretty much walked into a smack in the face. It had to have been one of the funniest things I ever saw. I didn't even touch his hair. I know that I would be dead if I did. Once he's done playing with his hair I try again.

"Kurt you owe me one explanation remember?" I say reminding him of earlier in the practice room. He totally blew my question off, but I want an answer. I don't get what he seemed so deep in thought about during practice. We were in GLEE for crying out loud. There isn't much to contemplate, but Rachael being loud about how she should get a solo, Finn supporting her, and Schuester fighting with her until he gives us the assignment. It's definitely not that hard to think about. Especially not for Kurt.

"Oh! Yeah! Do you think that Chace and Juliette are a thing?" He asks curiosity almost visible from his tone.

I open my car door and get in, Kurt taking the passenger's seat. I pull my eyebrows to the center of my forehead thinking back. Really this is what he was so deep in thought of back there. Well I see why he didn't want to talk about it in front of them. Chace and Juliette. Dating? Uhhhhh… No. "No I don't think so. With the high-fiving and all didn't really seem like it. They're just giving me a friendy vibe. Why?" I start the car and pull out of the parking lot.

"I think that Chace kid likes her and I want to know if I'm gonna have to get them together or not. Just for the sake of the fact that they're so cute together. Plus I like Juliette she's nice and not like the other glee girls at all. You know me I love individuality." He informs me cheerily.

I can't help, but shake my head. This is gonna suck trying to get him to leave them alone. He doesn't need to be playing with other people's relationships. "Kurt don't get involved. You barely know them and shouldn't mess with it." I warn him. One of these days Kurt's over zealous personality is going to get him in big trouble. I just hope it's not over this. I mean c'mon a high school romance. That is what he chooses to meddle in. No way. He can't go screwing with their coupleness, or non-coupleness. Whatever! He gives me one of his I'll-do-what-I-want-and-you-can't-stop-me stares. I swallow. Crap. "I mean what if they already dated and broke up or they have resolved they don't like each other like that. Or even one of them has a boyfriend or girlfriend." I babble out trying to defer him from this plan.

He looks at me as if I've offended him. "Of course I'm going to talk to their friends first to see what's going on with them! C'mon Blaine I thought you knew me!" He rolls his eyes.

I can't believe this. He won't leave it alone. I mean he's spoke two words to each of them and he feels like he needs to get them together. What in the world did I get myself into with this boy… Sometimes Wes and David look like a gift from the gods. WES and DAVID. Those two freaks. I think I'm crazy. "Kurt why?" I ask knowing fully he will know I mean why does he want to do this for two people he doesn't know, not why would he talk to their friends.

"I like them. They're both really nice and you gotta see the look on his face when he talks to her. Or even just stands near her. He's always tossing looks and it's sweet. I mean he looks like he'd do anything for that girl to smile and I want him to be able to have that. I get to…" he says sweetly. I smile at him feeling incredibly lucky to have him. "Plus I remember waiting for you to get a clue and it sucked." He adds to what was an incredibly sweet tangent and is now a little bit spoiled. I frown at him.

"It couldn't have been that bad. Besides Kurt you don't have to do it for anyone. Just because we're together doesn't mean you have to get anyone else together." I tell him pulling into his driveway.

"I want to though Blaine. Now that I have this" He gestures to us "I want everyone to. I just want them to have the chance to be as happy as us, and it really sucked waiting for you to finally get a clue. I mean Wes and David knew before you did. They noticed it, but you didn't which just proves how unobservant you are."

"Lies! I am not that unobservant. No one could be as happy as us though. I don't think it's possible." I smile taking his hand.

"They can at least try." He smiles back leaning in and giving me a quick kiss. "I gotta go. You're not gonna sway me anyway and you know it. I am unswayable." He gets out of the car and walks to his door, pulling out the key, and heading inside. He gives one final wave out of the door and I wave back throwing my car into reverse and getting ready to go home. That boy is going to be the death of me. When I get to the hotel I'm staying at I park and head inside. My parents rented me a loft. They're just having me live here to be close to school. They aren't home a lot anyway. I reach my loft and hear a loud group come in and turn to see none other than Flawless.

"Hey there! Neighbor?" I say making my last part a question. Not sure if they're here to visit or not. I mean they could have a friend living here, but they might live here I don't know! I met them a few hours ago I barely know their names.

"We're not your neighbor we live here!" Desi shouts pointing to the door across the hall from me. I put my key card in my door and open it.

"I live here!" I tell her. This girl reminds me so much of Brittany it's crazy.***** I don't see how they could be more alike. The only difference is Britt has blue eyes and Des' are green! I guess they always say someone out there is your perfect copy maybe Britt and Des are each other's. Who knows? I think that those two will be great friends.

"Really? We must be neighbors!" She replies excited at the thought. Even though I already established that they lived there and I was their neighbor.

"Yep! We are!" I respond with the same amount of animation she has. I reply just like I would do with Brittany. The rest of their group looks surprised I know how to handle speaking to her instead of getting my mind tied in knots. I've watched many people get their brains melted by Brittany talking them in circles just like Desi is doing now. I've been a victim of it myself even! My phone buzzes in my pocket and I pull it out.

**Hey babe! Hope you got home safe! Love you, Kurt**** x**

I quickly head into my loft and fire a message back.

**Yeah I got home fine! ****You'll never guess what I just found out… Flawless are my new neighbors across the hall! Love you too! Blaine x**

My phone goes off again not even a minute later as I sit down on my couch.

**Really? That is so cool! Rach is texting me about some group bonding to get to know the new kids, but where would we do it? There are 19 of us now! No one has got a house that big! Kurt x**

I begin to think about the possibility of doing it in my loft. It's not small. Let me tell you that. There are actually three floors. The main floor has the living room, kitchen, a bathroom, and family room. The next floor has six bedrooms. I of course only need one, but my parents said that I might have friends over. I just agreed, but if I have a friend over they would stay in my room. Each room has their own personal bathrooms and nice closets.

The upper floor is just one big room with another small bathroom off the side. The large room is full of TV's and gaming consoles. There are bean bags and some chairs thrown around the room. If we pushed the chairs to the side of the room everyone could easily fit in there and if not there are six rooms downstairs. I begin to type fast on my phone.

**We could do it at my place there is plenty of room. My parents went way overboard, but they feel bad for never being home. So they got me a huge loft. I'm not kidding either. I don't see why we couldn't do it here. When would it be? Blaine x**

My phone goes off quickly with Kurt's response.

**She wanted to do it tonight. I told her she was nuts. There is no way we can do it last minute like that. Is there you think? Kurt x**

I send my reply telling him that we can do it tonight and to send a text to everyone and I would get Flawless. Then I walk out of my place and knock on Flawless' door. "Got it!" I can hear Jordan's voice over some blaring music. Then the door flies open. She greets me "Oh hey Blaine! What's up?"

"Umm. There's a New Directions bonding party at my place. So you guys should come on over!" I tell her, awkwardly standing in the doorway as I watch Austin chase Trent around with a whisk behind her. I point behind her silently and she turns and yells.

"Austin put the whisk down and step away from my boyfriend!" she turns back to me briefly to say "We'll be there, but I gotta go before this ends up like last time." I stand there idly as she shuts the door. Last time? This is normal… Wow. Well they'll fit right in with us. I turn on my heel and head back into my apartment to get ready for the insanity to ensue. As a last minute thought I send another text to Kurt.

**Tell Puck NO ALCOHOL! Blaine x**

|;D Oh we're skipping scenes! Yay! |;D

I dump some snacks out on the counter. There are gonna be nineteen teenagers here. We're gonna eat a lot! I hear a loud pounding knock. I'm pretty sure that would be Puck. I go to the door and toss it open. "Hey man! Whoa! Fancy place." It's Finn and Sam. Finn walks into a table while he's staring around. "Oops." I roll my eyes and laugh. He drops his gym bag under the table and Sam tosses his next to Finn's.

"Don't break anything that seems valuable. Kay?" I joke with him. He laughs as I shut the door.

"Nice one dude." Sam says sarcastically towards Finn.

"I'll try." He replies shoving Sam into the wall. "No promises. Oh sweet food!" He heads into the kitchen with Sam as I hear another knock. I open the door up to see a very excited Rachael and amused Mercedes both carrying small bags.

"Hey! Come on in." I step aside to let them enter.

They walk in and look around. "White boy, you've got a nice place." Mercedes nods appreciatively and flops onto the couch in the living room.

"Where can I put my stuff at? I don't want anything to get ruined some of it is-" Rachael begins to rant and I interrupt her.

"You can either put yours with Finn and Sam's stuff" I gesture to the table "or there are some rooms upstairs that aren't used." I point to a spiral staircase that would take her to the upper floors. "The second floor is the one you want. First door on the left is my room. Any of the other rooms are free for use though." There's another knock on the door. "I need to get that so just head on up." I instruct her. I hear Mercedes get up and pull her up the staircase giggling. I open the door again and Trent, Austin, Chace, and Juliette are there with their things. "Hey! Where are Des and Jordan?" I ask curious.

"It was something about a fashion emergency. I would have nothing to do with it." Juliette informs me.

"That reaction sounds reasonable to me." I agree. She nods enthusiastically. "The other girls are upstairs putting their bags up if you'd like to do that." I tell her.

"Nah. It's just my gym bag. It'll live. I spilt coffee on it last week anyway." She declines. I chuckle. This girl is, in a way, more boyish than Kurt. He would've been upstairs with his bag in a heartbeat and his wouldn't be a gym bag. Especially not one with a coffee stain. They enter the room and I shut the door behind them, only for there to be another knock a few seconds later. I reopen the door for Santana and Brittany.

"Mercy and Rach are upstairs putting their bags up if you'd like to as well." I tell them and they nod, entering. "First door on the left is mine, but feel free to take any of the other rooms." They rush up the stairs with their bags. The boys and Juliette are all watching a football game and I sit down to watch with them until the others arrive. The door swings open and I look over to see Puck, with a bobby pin, and Lauren enter. "Knock much?" I ask.

"Dude no! Badasses do _not _knock!" He looks at Lauren and she nods in approval. He grins and throws his bag with the others.

"The other girls are upstairs putting their bags up. Don't go in my room. It's the first door on the left. Any other rooms are up for grabs." I tell her the same thing I've been saying for ten minutes.

"Got it." She heads upstairs just like the other girls. I leave the door open. More people are coming anyway and I am tired of getting up. After watching the game for a few minutes Jordan and Des traipse in with Quinn, Tina, Mike and Artie soon after. I suppose they met in the hall.

"Girls are upstairs putting their bags away. First door on the left is my room. Don't go in there. Anywhere else is free for the taking." I give my short repetitive speech. As usually girls go upstairs and guys land somewhere near the TV after throwing their bags on the pile. Kurt arrives in a few more minutes. "Kurt Hummel, always the last to arrive." I greet him. He smiles.

"Well of course! I have to be fashionably late." He smirks kidding.

I give him a quick kiss on the nose and begin to speak. "Would you like to put your bag upstairs or with the other guys' stuff?" I point to the heap of gym bags.

He crinkles his nose at it and then says "What do you think?"

I simply take his hand and pull him up the stairs calling out "C'mon everyone's here so it's time for the tour!" I hear all the guys, and Juliette, get up and follow. Once we reach the second floor all the girls had gathered in one of the rooms. I told everyone to explore the floor.

Kurt didn't leave my side. "So where do I put my stuff?" He asks sweetly.

"Aren't you gonna put it with the girls' stuff?" I reply. He looks at me for a moment and sighs.

"I just kinda figured I was putting my stuff in your room. You know cause I am your boyfriend and all." He tells me quietly.

"Oh." I say feeling stupid. "C'mon." I pull him by his hand that I had taken captive and lead him into my room. We enter and I close the door behind us. I don't want anyone else in here.

He looks around my large room admiringly. I smile at the look on his face knowing that he approves. He sets his bag down in a chair in the corner and looks at me. "I like it." I smile. "The colors are nice and the furniture isn't hideous like some places have. It's neat looking, but not to the point where it doesn't seem lived in. It's nice." I look around my room as well. The walls are burgundy and the furniture is dark wood as well as the floor. I sit down on my large bed and Kurt does the same. I look over to see him blushing.

"It's just a bed and we're just sitting on it. It doesn't mean anything… Unless you decide that it means something." I tease him making his blush deepen. I, to ease the tension, begin joking with him. "Then I may get a black eye because if Finn found out he would kick my ass."

Kurt giggles his blush subsiding and his hand touching my cheek. "Well then I would have to kick his ass and I was a kicker so he doesn't want to go there." He whispers. I lean in and catch his lips in a kiss. Just as things get more heated New Directions strike again in their quest to make everything awkward.

The door flies open. "Get some!" Puck yells. We pull apart and I can see Kurt's blush return.

"WANKY!" Santana chimes in over his shoulder.

Finn then yells "Dude that's my little brother!"

Kurt gives him his best bitch stare and says "I'm three months older than you!" We get up and walk out and I take Kurt's hand again.

"So let's finish this tour shall we?" I gesture back towards the staircase. Everyone nods and we begin to scale the steps to the third floor. I reach the top and step to the side with Kurt. I know all the guys are going to definitely love it. When everyone reaches the top all the guys mob the televisions for a videogame marathon. I can see Juliette stand between the groups unsure of herself wondering whether she should play with the guys or talk with the girls. I walk over to her and tell her "Just do whatever you're comfortable with. If you get bored with one thing then switch groups. I'm sure that you'll get called back and forth between the two."

She smiles "Yeah, but I know I'll have fun either way. I just want to fit in."

"Well I'll tell you something. The girls are much harder to get approval from so I suggest a few rounds of Modern Warfare which is just an automatic in with the guys. They'll think you're the coolest girl ever! And then you go chat with the girls and show them how awesome you are! You can even continually switch between groups. That's just how I would play it." I advise her. She nods and we head over to play Modern Warfare with the guys. This girl looks like she might need some help adjusting to the group and I think that I can help her out with it.

AN2- I had to put some mentor Blaine in there. So both Kurt and Blaine have taken a Flawless member 'under their wing'. Blaine to help Juliette adjust to the changes the New Directions will bring and Kurt will be providing help to both sides of the Chace-Juliette relationship to bring them together. Also I need a combo name for Chace Whitley and Juliette Corgan. Go nuts and send me the results! I'll love you forever! |;D

*** **Okay so I used Flawless in an old story and my friends had me put them over here in the glee world… Then I realized I had written almost a complete Brittany doppelganger. So I'm just going with it.


End file.
